


Blizzards and Blankets

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Snuggling, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Based on today's prompt, Harry and Draco attempt to go for a romantic stroll that ends with hot chocolate under a blanket.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Blizzards and Blankets

Shivering, Draco clutched onto Harry as they trudged through the park. The snow was still falling and the white blanket that covered every inch of grass was getting deeper and deeper, with every passing moment.

The park was empty, save for them and a couple of dog walkers and Draco couldn’t help but think that people had the right idea in staying inside. Usually, he thought, falling snow was romantic but this wasn’t romantic in the slightest. He and Harry had to keep their heads bent against the wind as they walked. 

“Remind me why we’re walking and not Apparating,” Draco muttered, clutching Harry a bit harder as a big gust of wind blew snow into their faces. 

“Because we thought we’d be healthy and get some exercise,” Harry replied, blinking against the snow. 

“Oh yeah,” Draco replied, shivering slightly again. “Next time we think this, we need to make sure there’s no chance of a blizzard.” 

“Agreed,” Harry nodded. “At least we’re nearly home again. When we get in, we can have hot chocolate to warm up and we can snuggle under the blanket on the sofa.” 

“Mmm,” Draco said, smiling in spite of the cold. “That sounds perfect.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s arm lightly as they neared the park’s exit. He couldn’t be annoyed about the situation, because not only could he see their house now, he was pressed so close to Draco that it was hard to tell whose arm was whose. 

Draco held onto Harry as they left the park and turned up their street. Within minutes, they were up the steps and opening their front door. 

Shaking the snow from their heads, he and Harry pulled off their thick winter coats, scarves and hats before removing their boots. Then, they went into the living room and settled themselves on the sofa, pulling the thick fleece blanket across their laps and Kreacher was bringing them large mugs of foamy hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows. 

“Ah,” Draco sighed happily, taking a sip as he snuggled up to Harry. “This is better.” 

“We should do this more,” Harry nodded, leaning into Draco comfortably.

Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Definitely.”


End file.
